New outlook
by GravityFail
Summary: What if the remaing sannin took Naruto as the fourth's last wish knowing that the villagers wouldn't accept him and looked after him making sure nobody knew about him and the Kyuubi? To only return when the time was right?
1. Prololgue

Disclaimer - If I own it I would make Naruto taller and I keep Itachi alive.

Summary - What if the remaing sannin took Naruto as the fourth's last wish knowing that the villagers wouldn't accept him and looked after him making sure nobody knew about him and the Kyuubi? To return when the time was right?

Rating - K+ may go up

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Prologue

As the sun rose two figures in the distance came to view. One taller then the other one. The taller man looked somewhere around his fifties with long white hair and a perverted look on his face. (Same clothes as when he appears in the show, if you don't know…. Well I thought it was obvious) The shorter one also male had long blond hair tied up, with a white headband around his forehead letting his bangs fall gracefully on his face. As you look lower you would be memorized by those two blue orbs that held no emotion. He also wore a facemask (like kakashi except it's black) the hid the rest of his face.

He wore long baggy black pants with a black utility belt that held two twin swords. He wore a black shirt that clung to him as a second skin. Around his neck though you couldn't see his tan skin he wore a sliver dog tag with the initials Uz . Na on it.

He wore black fingerless gloves with a white wristband on his left hand; also he wore a sliver chained bracelet.

"Ero-sennin is that Konoha?" asked the shorter male to the taller one. To only receive a hit on the back of his head.

"Respect gaki, and Hai that is Konoha."

"It doesn't look like much." He again received another hit on his head.

'_So this is my home? I wonder would I be really accepted, or would they be fools like half the human race? Well only one way to find out.'_

Both figures made there way towards Konoha only to be stopped by the gates. One of the guards spoke "Who are you and what is your business in Konoha?" he asked as the other guard examined them both.

The elder one coughed and smirked "I am the all powerful toad sannin and also the author of the great Icha Ic-" he didn't get a chance to finish that statement as the younger one of the two (way younger) flicked his finger on his forehead making Jiraiya fly towards the wall and also leave a reminder there.

The younger coughed and spoke "Sorry about that. Anyway to cut this introduction short his name is Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin" _'legendary sannin my ass more like a legendary pervert cheez if it wasn't for the fact I saw him fight I wouldn't have believe him ever.' _"And my name is Naruto, we ... more like him, wants to speak with the Hokage." he pointed to were Jiriaye had landed.

Both guards sweat dropped and opened the gates letting both Naruto and Jiraiya rubbing his forehead muttering under his breath that sounded like 'stupid freaking strength'

"Why you do that gaki?"

"I did because I didn't want to hear that same speech again, if your going to introduce yourself at least comes up with something new."

"No respect, no respect at all."

"I'm going to check the village out Ero-sennin, see ya." he waved at Jiraiya and jumped on to the rooftop another rooftop checking out the whole village."

Jiraiya just sighed and went to the Hokage tower.

In the Hokage tower...

Sarutobi sighed once again; everywhere he looked there it was the evil paperwork. That's why he retired to get away from the evil paperwork but no it wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

Inner Sarutobi wailed in his mind the evil paperwork wouldn't go away. That's when inner Sarutobi knew the paperwork was cursed it wouldn't go away no matter how many times he finished one stack another came it was pure evil!

That when his thoughts were caught off as one of his guard knocked at his door. Inner Saurobi cheered finally something to get his mind away for the evil paperwork!

The guard told him he had a visitor and he told him to let him in anything to get away from the evil paperwork. Just then in came one of his students Jiraiya. You can imaging his surprise seeing him here there must be something he needs.

"Why have you come here for Jiraiya?" oh yes he knew he must have come here from some reason.

Jiriaye put a hand over his heart "Can't a student visit his old sensei for no reason?"

There was a pause of silence. Both staring, no words. "Alright, alright geez." Sarutobi smirked yup he knew his student.

"Well I wanted you to meet the gaki first but he ran off to look around disrespectful brat." Sarutobi's eyes widened a bit it was unlike for Jiraiya to take a new student after the fourth.

"So what's the name of your new student?" he asked. Jiraiya was about to speak when another voice interrupted "My name is Naruto and before you ask Ero-sennin I was here after you came in." Sarutobi gasped as he looked at the young man that leaned on the entrance to the balcony. This boy hi eyes were just like his successors. The same blond hair, blue eyes and color of skin he couldn't be, could he? He wondered as the boy made his way next to Jiraiya.

"I brought the gaki here to take the genin exam."

"I see well the exams today just give me a minute." he took out paper and a pen and started to write something on it and handed it to Naruto. "Now Naruto when you get to the academy give this to Iruka he's a chunnin teacher so you can take the exam, now wait I'll get someone to escort you."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama it is alright earlier today I went to look around the village I know were the academy is located if don't mind I'll leave right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well." with that Naruto bowed and jumped out the window and ran in incredible speed to the academy.

"Jiraiya I think you need to explain."

"Very well."

In the academy...

"Great job Sauske." a brown haired chuunin with a scar on his face congratulated him as he handed him a hitai-e. The chunnin was about to speak but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Com in." he said and with that came in Naruto and handed Iruka the letter Sarutobi wrote and nodded to him.

"Alright, now class today Naruto-kun will be joining us for the exam. Please introduce yourself Naruto."

Naruto turned back to the class not noticing the many blushes that the girls and some boys had.

"My name is Naruto and that's all you need to know."

Silence... Well it s was broken by Iruka "Naruto please make 3 bushin." _'3 bushin that's way to easy. Of course it's a test now I get it. The minimal amount of bushin you can make is 3 if you make more then 3 you're just showing of._ _A true ninja must not show his true strength unless your protecting another. In a battle if an enemy underestimates you then you have the ability to surprise an opponent, that alone can grant you a victory usually those who underestimate another don't live to regret it._

The test contniued on and he passed with a normal status.

A/N

New story!

Sorry couldn't wait

I had this idea stuck up in my head for some time

Well tell me what you think.


	2. Meeting the green and azure beast

Disclaimer - Don't own it seriously why do I even have to say this?

Summary - What if the remaining sannin took Naruto as the fourth's last wish knowing that the villagers wouldn't accept him and looked after him making sure nobody knew about him and the Kyuubi? To return when the time was right?

Rating - K+ may go up

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

_**"Kyuubi thinking"**_

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Beautiful Green and Azure beast of Konoha.

After Iruka pronounced Sasuke as the Rookie of the year blah, blah whatever you know his little speech. (No offense to Iruka fans)

After the academy dismissal Naruto decide to just walk around. He soon heard voices he identified both voices to be of two males. He walked to training grounds and found something very disturbing. In the middle of the training field there was two guys hugging each while cries of

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And more of these were heard. Looking at the scene he saw that out of nowhere a sunset came out while the two cried.

While Inside Naruto's mind

**"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! my eyes! Make it stop!"**

There in the cage the most powerful demon known to man, the Kyuubi no kitsune laid unconscious from a scene of two mortals hugging.

Naruto sweatdropped _'Kyuubi don't you think you're over reacting?'_ Naruto asked as he came inside the cage (bars whatever you know what I mean) and poked Kyuubi with a stick. (Don't know were the stick came from.)

**"Come on kit you can seriously say that scene didn't disturb you?" **asked a now conscious Kyuubi

_'Not really I got over it after the first hug.'_

**"Anyway you must have sense the little clone dude with big ass eyebrows has barley any chakra?"**

_'Yes, considering he doesn't have almost any chakra he's probably a tajiustsu expert and by the look of the bandages he must be good and probaly a prodigy at hard work from the looks of the amount of weights he's wearing.'_

**"True but still a freaky clone of the big one."**

'_He would be a good training partner, and he seems to know the values of hard work'_

Okay now back outside Naruto's mind

Finally the sunset disappeared and the two broke apart. Naruto let a bit of chakra out so that the jounin would sense him.

"It seems we have a youthful guest." said the jounin as his pupil's attention went to were his sensei's eyes stared at. There in the tree sat a boy, he jumped off and landed in front of them. As soon as his face was raised the jounin "It seems you have taking in my youthful rival fashion statement!" (He means his facemask)

If you look closely you would see a question mark around Naruto. "Huh?"

Gai looked surprise "You mean my eternal rival never spoke of me?"

"Umm.. I don't know who you're talking about, I just arrived today for the genin exams." he said as the older one made a pose the same famous pose that made all of Konoha wonder about the mental state of thy said jounin. The good guy poses.

"I am Gai the beautiful green beast of Konoha and this is my most youthful student!" The clone did the same pose as his teacher with a bright smile and a ping!

"I am Lee the beautiful azure beast of Konoha! and may I have your youthful name!"

**"More like the horror of konoha." **Kyuubi snickered as it rested it's head on it's ha-uh I mean paw.

"Uhh… Oh right my name Naruto."

"Naruto-kun allow us to show you around Konoha!"

"That's okay, I already checked out the village. I saw you training _'more like hugging'_ so i decide to stick around. Lee-san are you a tajustu speaclist?"

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN!" seeing Gai about to speak Naruto raised his hands near his ears.

"THAT WAS VERY OBSERVENT NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!" Yes it was a good idea covering his ears.

**"Kit I think you should get out of here now, I can't take it anymore!"**

_'geez some great demon you are can even handle some umm... positive hyper people.'_

**"Positive, Hyper? Dude they were hugging! And there identical! Was positive about seeing those eyebrows and spandex suit is damaging my eyes! They gone over hyper positive to insane! He almost as bad as that stupid pervert!"**

_'Crap I forgot about him. Wasn't I supposed to ask him something? Alright think now what was it?'_

**"How about where you're goanna live stupid!"**

_'Oh yeah. Great and here I wanted to ask for a spar but now I have to find that pervert. Sigh. Next time I guess.'_

As he finished his 'inner talk' or whatever as he looked at Lee he saw he was waiting for an answer, he must have asked him something. Without thinking he said "Ah sorry Lee what was that?"

At this Gai yelled "IT SEEMS THAT NARUTO-KUN HAS MY RIVAL'S HIP ATTITUDE! LEE YOU MIGHT HAVE FOUND YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"YOSH I SHALL PROVE TO EVERYONE HARD WORK CAN OVERCOME GENIUS ANYTIME!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

At that Naruto decided to leave them alone to hug, once was enough for him.

He sighed _'Now if I were a pervert with a huge ego about it with a notebook for a so called research were would I be?'_

A moment of silence _'Duh' _with that he disappeared in a pillar of fire. And reappeared behind a tree and in front of him

The hot springs of course!

Walking around he soon found Jiraiya peeping.

"Ero-sennin."

No response well if you consider giggling a response then we have a winner well anyway...

"Ero-sennin!" this time Jiraiya turned around.

"Not now brat I have work to do so bug off." he said as he continued writing.

_'That's it nobody ignores me.'_

**"Uuuu what you goanna do?"**

_'Just wait and see.' _insert an evil smirk.

He walked around the hot springs looking for something.

Not there...

Not here...

'Bingo'

In front of him there was a group of ladies.

He did a seal and puff... before you layed a boy that looked around the age of 7 or 8 with big green eyes and light brown hair sat, unfortunately he was very cute. The same boy ran towards the group of ladies and latched himself to one of the women.

The woman looked at small bundle that latched on too there friend as the boys head rose the inner mind squealed he was very adorable! But they soon saw trees in his ayes they grew angry 'who would hurt a child they thought'

"Little boy what's wrong?"

The child sniffed making the woman want to cuddle him "There this weird old man looking threw a whole in the fence at my mommy and he keeps drawing and giving this weird giggle." he contained to sniff a little more for the effect. Soon a dangerous aura came out of the woman. the he held on to smiled at him and said "Don't worry sweetie go back to you're daddy and we'll take care of this okay."

He said in a small voice rubbing his eye "Really you'll help mommy." All the women nodded. "Thank you!" he said happily making the woman angrier at the pervert for hurting a little boy. "Yes now go okay."

"Okay" he ran off while the woman went around to where Jiraiya was.

Naruto released the henge and transported himself on top of a branch just in time to see the show.

**"Hehehehehe good one kit."** Kyuubi said as popcorn appeared out of nowhere and started eating enjoying the show.

_'Should have listen Ero-sennin, I don't like being ignore, but we have to learn somehow don't we?' _

Back to where Jiraiya was...

"So you're the pervert." One of the ladies says while cracking her knuckles as Jiraiya turned around and gulped.

1 hr later ...

There on the floor lay a beaten Jiraiya. As the woman left Naruto dropped down smirking.

"Ero-sennin you alive?" he poked him with a stick.

"Gaki."

"Oh so you are alive, anyway do you were I'm goanna stay?"

Jiraiya stood up and whacked him over the head muttering disrespectful brat under his breath. "Yeah come with me."_ 'You're evil'_ thought Jiraiya as he limped away with Naruto following.

Soon they arrived in a forest. Naruto sensed something and looked towards Jiraiya seeing him nod he said "Kai" and the genjutsu faded reveling a huge mansion.

"Welcome to your Fathers estate." Jiraiya started to show Naruto around and then left the gaki alone to wonder around. As he continued looking around he soon found a room with the door painted light blue. There it was a nursery with stuffed animals he just couldn't help wondering how life would have been if they were here now. He closed the door and continued to explore until he came face to face with a picture. In this picture there he was his father he traced his dad's face with his hand he had spiky blond hair, the same blue eyes he had everything alike, he and his dad looked so much like expect his whiskers marks on his cheeks. Looking down he saw another picture of a pregnant woman with brown eyes and light black hair _'Mom.' _

**"Im sorry kit, it was all my fault."**

_'anyone in your position would have done the same don't blame yourself okay.'_

Soon he fell sleep in his parents bedroom holding both pictures at his chest.

A/N

Done yay!

Anyway my friend requested for yaoi. I'm note sure so I'll let you guys vote. I can work with yaoi or shounin.

As for the teams my other friend requested switching the teams a bit so here are the votes,

The Original rookie nine

ShikaNaruHina

NaruSasuHina

ShinoNaruShika

ChoSasuSaku

SasuInoSaku

NaruShinoIno

Well bye for now.


	3. Teammates

Disclaimer - Don't own it if I did I would kill Sasuke. (Fair to say I don't like Sasuke that much.)

Summary - What if the remaining sannin took Naruto as the fourth's last wish knowing that the villagers wouldn't accept him and looked after him making sure nobody knew about him and the Kyuubi? To return when the time was right?

Rating - K+ may go up

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

_**"Kyuubi thinking"**_

Chapter 2 - Teammates

Naruto yawned as he looked around the classroom, to say the least there were many interesting students. One slept like a log, another wore a high collar jacket with black sunglasses, one that ate one bag of chips and when you think he's done than bang! There he is eating another though he really shouldn't say anything after all ero-sennin complains about him when he eats ramen. There was also a boy talking with a dog, weird isn't it?

A girl that looked like she had no confidence and a boy with black hair that sat brooding in the corner. And when you think it can't get any weirder two girls come in racing to sit next to the brooding boy. Pink hair Ouch! with green eyes and a red dress. 'Definitely won't last a day, and by the looks she cares more for the boy then being a shinobi.' the other was a light blond with light blue eyes; she looked as serous as the pink hair girl. Some generation. Soon Iruka came and Sakura won the seat next to Sasuke.

'Boring! I'm taking a nap.' And with that he fell asleep.

Shikamaru who woke up looked over at the new kid to find him examining the graduate, soon the new kid went to sleep, 'hmmmm? interesting.' thought Shikamaru before he yawned and went back to sleep.

Around he same time there in the Hokage's office soon to be new gennins were being observed by different jounin instructors. There in the room was also the great copy cat ninja, sharingan Kakashi. Along with a jounin that had red eyes, another that was chewing on a cancer stick, a man wearing a black trench coat, with a black bandana and finally a lady with a fishnet shirt and purple tied hair oh and of course Sarutobi himself.

As soon as a blond boy came in all the jounin attention where on him especially the attention of the one known as Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi could of sower the kid had the eyes and sunshine hair of sensei. But what trapped the jounins in his haze were those blue eyes that reminded them all of the Yondaime Hokage. Kurenai looked at the boy she had never seen the boy in the village before, is he new? And if he is why allow him to take the gennin exams without entering the academy? Needless to say she wasn't the only one who thought this.

Sarutobi smirked as soon as he saw Kakashi's face and the jounins face as well he was sure that this batch of jounin who knew Arashi were memorized by his crystal blue eyes. All was intense. The jounin saw the boy examining the new gennin, each one with those chillig eyes no sign off warmth. He blinked and let his face fall on the table soon enough snoring away in dreamland. The jounins and Hokage sweat dropped at this.

"Hokage-sama who exactly is the boy and why did you let him take gennin exam without entering the academy?" asked Kurenai. Now all the Jounin's attention went towards the hokage.

"Well he's an apprentice of a friend of mine, he asked me if he could take the exam though I don't know much of skill." the jounin sweat drooped at his. That's when Ibiki spoke up "Who is his teacher Hokage-sama, surely he has at least gennin skill." Sarutobi was about to speak when a figure spoke for him

"He's my student." the five jounin turned their attention towards thy said person. All of them gasped in surprise. There before them stood one of the legendary three the legendary toad sannin. "And don't worry he defiantly above gennin level." with he poofed out. The Jounin turned toward the Hokage "How powerful is Naruto exactly?" asked the copy-nin. "Truthfully I don't know. I haven't had a chance to test his skill yet since they only arrived yesterday."

Back at the academy

"Team 7 Haruno Sakura" Sakura attention was one Iruka 'Please Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun' "Yamanaka Ino" Sakura cursed 'damn' she was stuck with her rival for Sasuke-kun affection. "Uchicha Sasuke" Sasuke had to resist the urge to bang his head it was bad enough he had one fan girl one his team, now he had two. Kiba snickered while thinking 'serves him right'

"Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Akamaichi Chouji." Chouji sighed he wasn't with Shikamaru well at least he wasn't stuck with a fan girl.

"Team 10 Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and hmm.. No last name? um... Naruto."

Naruto looked up when his name was mentioned so his teammates were Nara and Aburame huh? Well at least he wasn't stuck with a fan-girl. Oh yes he also has shared the joy of fan-girls. It happened this morning he was training in the kazama training grounds when he decided to leave for the academy. While he walking he noticed chakra signatures, as he turned to look around he found no one there weird? Soon when he reached around a girl had asked him on date and before he could respond another one came and then another and was scarier then that was that they so happened to be the new 'Naruto-kun fan club.' Naruto wondered how the hell they manage to establish that overnight. Now if they only paid any that sort of attention to being a ninja they would become strong. Thank god he already knew teleportation, or else he would have escaped the normal way where as that case they can chase you.

"Now you all just wait here for your jounin sensei's." with that Iruka left.

A few minutes later the sensei started arriving. A Jounin with red eyes came in "Team 8" Six little gennins left.

"Team 10 meet up at the roof." A gut with a black trench coat and a black bandana said adding a bit of killer intent having effect on everyone but his team 'interesting' he thought. Now there are three.

And the last three well less just say they should get really comfy cause they ain't leaving any time soon!

Back with Team 10

There in the roof sat three genin and a jounin staring at each other.

10 minutes later not one word. Ibiki wondered how long they could keep it so he decided to see. A good team has to learn patience lets see if they have it.

Add 30 minutes Shikamaru fell asleep

Add 60 minutes Ibiki sweat dropped how long could they really keep it up?

1 more hour no one said a word, Ibiki was looking at the time?

2 hours later Ibiki was getting mad it has been 4 hrs and 40 minutes and no one said a word. Deciding to be the one to break the silence he looked up form his watch to see Shikamaru awake looking at the clouds, Naruto asleep, and Shino well he couldn't tell.

He got up, about to bang Naruto in the head when his fist was caught "I'm up."

"Alright well tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, ambitions, dreams, whatever? Imp Morino Ibiki, likes and dreams none of your business and I was head the Integration Squad. Alright

You first." he looked towards Nara.

"Maa, I'm Nara Shikamaru my likes playing shougi, watching the clouds and sleeping my dislikes fan-girls, anything that requires me to move, loud noises, my hobbies playing shougi, ambition having a boy and a girl in that order, live a normal life and then retire have my kids look after me." Ibiki sweat dropped 'Sounds lazy' thought Ibiki as he looked over at Shino.

'Now that my kind of life' thought Naruto

Shino '...'

"My name Shino, likes bugs, dislike anyone who hurts bug, hobbies bugs, ambition and dreams none." that's it. Naruro looked at the kid. It seems he barley talks and finally it's Naruto's turn yay!

"My name is Naruto, I have likes and dislikes, not many hobbies, ambition didn't think about that, and yes I had a dream yesterday about a little fox."

**Inside naruto**

**"Who you calling little. I ain't little asshole. I'm the great powerful taller then any summon demon the Kyuu-"** Naruto decide to just cut off the connection there.

**Outside**

Ibiki sweat dropped that introduction was vague he didn't learn anything besides his name.

Anyway Ibiki told them about the real gennin test and used his killer intent again to scare the brats but nothing happened. One of the damn brats decides to yawn, what the hell was that! He was the all powerful integrator who could break any ninja down! And hear a couple kids didn't even get frightened. What the hell was he getting old?

Shikamaru's thoughts 'That was creepy'

Naruto thoughts 'You think after being chased by females because of ero-sennin book I would get that easily afraid?'

Shino thoughts '...bugs...'

With that they were dismissed. "Wait Naruto you come with me." Naruto nodded and went with Ibiki.

**Nara household**

"Shikaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaan how was your day?" Shikamoru's dad came in "So son who your teammates and sensei?"

"Shino, and Naruto the new student and our sensei is Morino Ibiki." Shika's mom stiffened while her husband smiled "who is this Naruto?"

"New student that got permission to take the exams without schooling." Nara's dad thought for a minute he was hopping for the next generation of InoShikaCho but anyway

Who exactly is this Naruto."

**Aburame household**

"Who your teammates, and sensei?" the elder Aburame asked

"Nara-san, Naruto-san, and Ibiki-sensei."

"..."

(Author sweat dropped. They barley talk!")

Back to Ibiki and Naruto.

Both headed to the Hokage tower.

Soon they entered the hokage's office.

"Hello Naruto, Ibiki."

"Ero-sennin." Ibiki wondered who he was calling perverted hermit. And soon Jiraiya appeared out of the genjutsu. "Good job gaki." Naruto smirked. "You want to test my abilities." he spoke towards the Hokage. Sandaime nodded "Let's head to training grounds."

As soon as they arrived at the training grounds Naruto sensed some people. Hokage, Ibiki and Jiraiya noticed the chakra signatures. "The Hokage wants to know my ablates, Ero-sennin already know him being my sensei knows how to test m abilities, and Ibiki-san is going to be my sensei he should know my abilities being trained by a sannin but the question is why are four jounin's spying on us? Two of them I believe have taken gennin teams if they were to know my abilities it would be unfair to my other teammates. There dropped Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma. All four were surprised that a gennin was able to sense them.

"Gaki just show them what the old hag showed you." Naruto smirked and disappeared and reappeared inform of Jiraiya in pure speed and flick him in the forehead sending him flying towards the hot springs. Bad Luck not the female side.

Everyone's eyes widened he had the legendary sannin Tsunade strength! Naruto looked back at the others.

"He won't return for a while. Judging by the amount of power up in that flick, he should be making a visit to the hot springs." Sarutobi sighed Jiraiya was going to get beaten by the females. "The male side to be exact." Sarutobi chuckled, so did the rest. Naruto started walking towards the hot springs.

"Aah Naruto you going to the hot springs?" asked Ibiki. He nodded. "Why?" Kakashi asked Naruto turned around his eyes showed amusement "Blackmail material." he showed a camera , "For Tusnade baa-chan." Sarutobi laughed.

A/N

Hey finally finished it!

Next one will be longer!

Hey my freind she's like real disappointed that there aren't many votes for yaoi sa she trying to convice me to write two versions like

New Outlook

New Outlook : Yaoi version

Problem is im too lazy but if I get like a lot people wanting yoai i write an alternate version.

Well it seems this one's going to be normal so here the pairings to vote on

Naru/Ten

Naru/Tem

Naru/Ino

Naru/Kur

Nau/Tay

Naru/Kin

Naru/Hina (I personally think there too many of these so if you like this pairing alot if nt please choose another.

Naru/OC

Sasu/Kin

Sasu/OC

Sasu/Tay

(sorry to all SasuSaku fans but I hate SasuSaku paring alot sorry even if tried writing it, it would probaly come out bad.)

Kiba/Hina

Kiba/Oc

Oh yeah who should I pair Shika and Shino with?


End file.
